


Just One More Sunrise

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Dying Moments, Other, Passing over, leaving this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: Carl is ready to die, and spends his last moments with his father.





	Just One More Sunrise

The early morning breeze felt cool on his skin, a sharp contrast from the dank, humid sewer. 

He couldn’t feel his legs, relying on his father and Michonne for help.

_I just want to see one more sunrise._

He knew Judy wouldn’t remember him.  The one and only picture of the two was burned when the Saviors attacked Alexandria.  She’ll never know her mom, either.

Carl was honored to be able to name his sister, even though every time he saw the little girl he was reminded of that horrible day in the boiler room.

He hoped Sunday school was right.  If they were, he’d see his mom again.  And Uncle Jeff, Aunt Cathy, Grandma and Grandpa, Me-maw and Papa. 

The grass was damp as Carl laid on the ground.  He couldn’t see who wet the cloth with the pond water, but the cool fabric was a relief against his burning skin.

“Carl, stay with me, buddy.”

He heard his father’s voice but couldn’t respond.  Everything was beginning to hurt.  His bones felt like glass.

How did he end up this way?  He remembered the days when he was a younger child, in the old world, when he would sit on the front porch and watch the sunrise.  The air was filled with the aroma of coffee, and his father would later give him a bowl of cereal to make up for the God-awful pancakes.  His dad didn’t have the heart to say anything, but as soon as his mom left the kitchen to take a shower, the two would quickly eat Captain Crunch before she came back.

“I love you, Carl.”

_I love you too, dad._

He couldn’t speak.  He wanted to, but despite his efforts, he just made a grunting sound.

Carl cracked open his eyes to see the warm, yellow light of the sun, turning the sky ablaze of a dozen hues of red and orange.  He could hear his father begging for him to respond.  “Blink your eyes, let me know you can hear me.” 

The smell of the burning houses filled the air, but he had no other sensation.

An all-to familiar silhouette appeared in his vision, filling his heart with the feeling of being at home.  His heart was flooded with a sense of peace, calm, and his pain was erased. 

_Mom?_

He bolted to his feet to run over and jump into his mother’s arms.  She was just as he remembered; but this was different.  She was happy.  She was healthy.  She was here.

_My sweet boy.  You’ve gotten so tall!_

Carl’s focus on his mother was broken when he heard his father start to cry.  He turned his head to see Michonne with her hand on his shoulder, as the father cradled the son in his arms, just as he did after he was born.

_It’s better now._

_What about dad?_

_He’ll be fine.  We’ll keep an eye on him.  Michonne will take care of him.  That’s why I sent her._

His shoulders slumped forward when he watched his dad crumble onto the ground and curl into the fetal position, just as he did back at the prison.

_Be right back, baby boy._

Lori walked over to Rick, who was shaking uncontrollably on the damp grass.  She knelt and planted a kiss on his forehead before standing and moving over to Michonne, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

She had to turn her head as the woman removed the hunting knife from her pocket.

_It’s better not to watch, baby.  She said, returning to Carl._

_So, we’re dead?_

_Yeah.  But it’s better now.  We’re free.  No more being scared, no more running.  It’s better now._

_Will they be okay?_

_For now, yes.  Judy will be with us soon._

_What about dad?_

_Just a little bit longer.  We’ll be a family again.  C’mon, baby boy.  Time to go._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
